


永志不忘

by amazing6769



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	永志不忘

那是内战爆发后他参加的首次葬礼。简短，凝重，隐隐透出几分逼仄。

狭小的地下室中，人们神色肃穆，围绕在两具钛合金棺木旁。死去的两位情报人员在全息影像中朝他们微笑着。虚渺的影像，使死者的微笑不可思议地变得柔和了。钢硬的线条开始软化，刻板的神情开始鲜活，他们从未像此刻这般，笑得如此温暖。

于是死者愈发栩栩如生，生者愈发死气沉沉。

绝妙的讽刺。Prowl想。他冷冷地注视着这一切。狭窄的房间，低垂头颅的哀悼者，以及仿佛宣告着某种终结与开始的寂静的夜。

Prime脱下了金红色的战斗头盔，露出了银白的头部装甲。他高大魁梧的身躯微微有些佝偻，仿佛那一身辉煌的金红战甲，于他而言已然过于沉重。

Prowl安静地站在他们的领袖身后，紧紧挨着Orion。他能感觉得到，那个红蓝涂装的TF在微微颤抖。

我们永远失去了两位亲爱的战友。Sentinel说。但是，没有任何牺牲会白白浪费。

战斗才刚刚开始，伙伴们。我们必须不惜任何代价捍卫卡隆城，哪怕是生命的代价。

他浑厚的声音在逼仄的空间里回荡着。

Prowl低着头。某种不祥的预感在他的内中央处理器里慢慢生成——Sentinel Prime正在完成一个致命的谶言，然后用全部的生命去实现。

别了。别了。

 

 

从举办葬礼的地下室出来后，他们准备返回临时作战指挥部。就在此刻，从不远处的街垒那边，传来了歌声。

是年轻人的声音，还带着几分青涩。尾音的金属摩擦声，在寂静的深夜里分外悠扬。

Prime驻足聆听了片刻，严峻的嘴角边，缓缓漾开几分怀旧的温暖笑意。

是“永志不忘”。我年轻时也会唱的一首歌。他对自己的副官说道。

总有一天，每个冬日都会化为春风。歌者唱道。

在暴丨乱的前夜，这些美好而虚渺的词句，却更像一个难解的隐喻。这就如同在你弥留之际，有人兴冲冲地跑来告诉你，嘿，明天将会是个好天气。

Prowl平静地回答道，也只有年轻人才能唱得出来。

（只有还不知道什么是死亡的孩子们，才会在死亡前纵声歌唱。）

Prime却只是摇头，把宽厚的手掌放在副官的肩上。不，Prowl，总有一天，你会明白。

三天后，Sentinel Prime战死沙场。

看着那个巨大的金红色TF倒下去的时候，Prowl感到有什么被猛地掏空了，不在了，袒露着骇人的黑洞洞的缺口。他本以为自己的逻辑系统已经缜密到足以将任何茫然或是恐慌清除出去。但在那一刻，他仍然惊惶失措，如同迷途的幼生体。

——卡隆失守。

撤退。他大喊，声音嘶哑得令他自己也觉得陌生。

敌人没有乘胜追击，双方的伤亡都已足够惨重。

带领大部队撤退的途中，他疲惫地抬起手，遮住了自己的光学镜头。他告诉自己，是主恒星的光芒太刺眼。

然后，他又听到了“永志不忘”。同样略显青涩的声音，同样悠扬的金属摩擦声。

他放下手，搜索着歌声传来的方向。歌唱的年轻人与他四目相接。宝蓝色的护目镜下，是关切而又略带讥诮笑意的目光。

报告长官，您掉油瓶了！年轻人大声地说。

士兵们一片哗然，纷纷望向他们的代丨理总指挥官。

Prowl匆匆往脸庞上抹了一把，迅速恢复了平日的冷峻，声色俱厉地命令道，报上你的番号。

特别行动队第四小组组长，Jazz。年轻人仍然面无愧色。

 

 

叫Jazz的年轻人，唤起了他的一些支离破碎的陈年记忆。遥远的学生时代，肆无忌惮的欢笑，幼稚的豪言壮语，以及，对权威的本能的蔑视。

真是不可思议，他也曾如此年轻、狂妄、无知。只是他从什么时候开始，丧失了狂妄的力量？

夜色的帷幔渐渐低垂，深紫色的灰霾铺陈了大半苍穹，仿佛某种不祥的征兆。这个曾经繁盛浮华的国家正在逐渐崩裂，时代激烈的漩涡已吞没了许多战友的生命，并且还将继续吞噬掉更多燃烧的火种。

他阖上光学镜头，感觉到旷野的风掠过自己的装甲，发出空荡荡的低鸣。

然后他深吸了一口气，下令加快行军速度。

在还能歌唱的时候，歌唱吧。孩子。

因为你很快就会再也唱不出来了。

铁堡，他们最后的庇护，正从夜色中一点点地显露出来。

 

 

铁堡中央议会决定将领导模块授予Orion，那个在葬礼上还无法遏制自己的颤抖的档案管理员。授予的仪式是绝密的，无人知晓在那漫长的五个赛时之内，历代Prime的记忆是怎样被那个年轻人所接纳，容忍，身受，并以一己的躯体，去承载起上千万年的沉重与凝思。

人们知道的只是，从中央议会走出来的时候，Orion已经死去。站在铁堡市民面前慷慨陈词的，是他们的Optimus Prime。

我们正处于一个空前的动荡时代。Prime说，我们必须变得足够坚强。

我们，必须足够坚强。他重复着。他的音频处理系统也已经发生了变化，不复原来的温润沉静，而是更为浑厚激昂，像一个真正的领袖。

Prowl仍然如同以往那样，安静地站在Prime的身后。

于是，只有他知道，在那一刻，Prime几乎在不被觉察地，微微颤抖着。

一如在那个葬礼上。

 

 

——为什么领导模块选择的不是你，Prowl？

这与其说是一个问题，更像是一声注定没有回应的叹息。

面对着前线发送过来的战况报告，新任的Prime低声说。他试图保持镇定，但停留在触摸屏上的指尖暴露了他的不安。蓝色的指尖弯曲着，略显僵硬，慢慢地抚过屏幕上密集的不断闪烁的红点——那是被敌方攻陷的城市。

Prowl仍然沉默着。

你的资历更深，看待问题更为冷静缜密，处理事情起来也更为有条不紊。你深知作为Prime应该履行的职责，并且，坚强到足以去承担。

蓝色的指尖垂了下来。Optimus转过身，笑得苍凉而又愉快。你瞧，我甚至无法守护那些沦陷的小小的城市。我担负不起那么多生命的重量，更担负不起那些死亡的虚无。我告诉市民们要足够坚强，可是坚强这个词对我而言，却像一个辛辣的反讽。

Orion没有死。他还在这里，恐惧，软弱，无所适从。Optimus把手摁在胸前。

Prowl不动声色地注视着他。

应该对这个Prime说些什么？说自己也无法理解议会为什么把一个普普通通的档案管理员推上历史的风口浪尖，说让军心涣散的军队对抗气焰炽盛的起丨义军简直就是无稽之谈，说自己的逻辑分析系统已经断定这场战争最终胜利的几率不会超过三分之一？

他开口了，可是从音频处理器里传出的，都是些温暖的、含糊的词句。

他说，从来就没有谁能够坚强到足以担负起生命的重量，毋宁说是背负起死亡的虚无。我也不能。我所能做的，只是与你共同承担。

他还说，没有任何牺牲会白白浪费，没有任何鲜血会白白抛洒，终有一天，所有的冬日都会化为春风。

——他竟然在重复着“永志不忘”。

叫做Jazz的年轻人若是看到这一幕，岂不会笑得打滚。他简直可以想象得到那孩子恶作剧得逞般的笑脸。

最后，他将手放在触摸屏上，指向红点最密集的区域。

让我去吧。他尽力露出一个自信的笑容。至少能够减缓他们北上的速度。

仿佛有两个他，一个在对恐惧软弱的Prime说着冬日与春风；一个却始终冷眼相对，漠然不为所动。

也许领导模块没有选择他是正确的。他从来就不相信有什么能够永志不忘。

 

 

撤退。Prowl冷静地下令。

又一座城市宣告沦陷。他们总共坚持了五天，伤亡率39%。在敌方的空中力量占据绝对优势的情况下能有此战绩，已属难得可贵。

他却感觉不到任何喜悦。

暮色下的临时驻营寂静得像一个梦魇。维修室传出的电火花迸裂的滋滋声，与伤兵们低低的呻丨吟声，是生者唯一的乐音。而死者们已经兀自沉默。

视察完伤者的状况后，Prowl在驻营边上漫无目的地徘徊。

主恒星低低地悬垂在地平线上，赭紫色暮霭犹如一汪颤动的血水。

太安静了。他想。

然而，直到那熟悉的歌声响起，他才知道自己在期待着什么。

永志不忘，我们，将永志不忘。

叫Jazz的年轻人坐在驻地外一块巨大的岩石上，来回晃荡着双腿，望着广阔而稀薄的天空，低低哼唱着那个旋律。

然后，他转过头来，看到了Prowl。没有任何惊讶，他坦然地伸出一只尚未修复完好的手，向军队的最高将领打招呼，嗨，长官，您好。医护官把我赶出来了，他说如果我继续在维修室待着其他伤员就要CPU分裂了。

话音未落，他就轻捷地跃下岩石，朝自己的长官走去。Prowl还没反应过来，只觉得一只手揽过了自己的后颈，然后前额就咣地撞上了什么冰凉的物体。那是Jazz的肩膀。

好了。好了。Jazz的声音从上方传来，轻柔而又带些好笑的意味，仿佛在哄着一个孩子。现在没人看见了，哭吧。

Prowl既震惊又恼怒。从没有哪个下属能够对他如此无礼。他试图挣脱，但是Jazz将他搂得那么紧。他的脸颊，始终紧紧挨着他的肩膀。

哭出来吧。年轻人在他耳畔低声说，没关系。

（我知道，我知道。那时候，你在偷偷哭泣。）

渐渐地，Prowl的机体松弛了下来。

你得被关上两天禁闭。罪名是扰乱军纪。他闷声说。

然后，他就把脸深深地埋在Jazz的肩膀，肆意地流泪。

 

 

禁闭期即将结束的时候，他曾暗地里前去视察。 

那家伙正闲闲地坐在禁闭室的窗台上，如同他们上次见面时一般，来回不停地晃荡双腿，哼着叫不上名字的古怪小调。

哟，长官。看到Prowl的时候，年轻人脸上露出灿烂而又狡黠的笑容，真高兴见到您。这下就算再关我两天禁闭都值得了。

很好，就冲你见到长官不行礼这一点，我可以满足你的愿望。Prowl平静地说。

年轻人发出了被遗弃的机械宠物般的呜噜哀鸣。

哦不，他可怜兮兮地说，您不能这样，我可是为了全军利益而牺牲我的个人自丨由啊。

你的理由倒是相当冠冕堂皇。他的长官回应道。

当然。Jazz又意得志满了起来。

那你就继续牺牲吧。Prowl说，暗暗为自己居然会来探访这个狂妄的小家伙而感到可笑。他正欲转身离去，猛然间，那个年轻人一撑窗台跳了下来，两只手随即按在他的肩上，然后，一片阴影悄然覆过了他的面庞。

 

 

（那一吻是如此仓猝，以Jazz捂着腹部装甲蹲在地上，Prowl匆匆摔门而出告终；那一吻又是如此漫长，漫长到数百万年之后，他们才最终意识到，它其实从未终结。）

 

 

战况正在逐渐恶化。

那些闪烁的红点，缓慢而耐心地蚕食着一座座城市。地图上的延绵疆界有如被血盆巨口遽然撕裂一般，变得犬齿参差，残破不堪。

Decepticon的空中力量，紧紧压制住了Autobot的地面部队，使其无法在机动性上占据任何有利地位。他们只能在暗无天日的地下防御设施里艰难地支撑着，并在密集轰炸的间隙抓紧机会进行反击。然而反击的效果微乎其微，仅有的战果在下一次轰炸来临的时候又会化为乌有。到头来，他们最重要的战果就只是消耗了敌人的有生力量。

他们经不起消耗战。Prowl很清楚。

这个国家浮华的表层，已被内战无情地揭开。长久以来的积弊从揭开的创口中喷涌而出，触目惊心。在他与Prime频繁的秘密通讯中，Optimus偶尔会慨叹道，他所接手的这个国家，在某些方面已然远远超出了他的想象——议会内部的派系倾轧，官僚机构的腐化，生产效率的低下。繁盛奢靡的甜蜜幻象，都在战争面前化作了一具脆弱稀松的空壳，只消轻轻一碰，就会轰然碎裂，湮于过往的灰烬。

若非少数几个坚忍、清白而正直的角色，还在勉力支撑这个国家，恐怕它早已成为了一段辉煌的陈年往事。

为了它作出如此牺牲，是否值得？Prime低声说。

Prowl闭合上光学镜头。重新开启的时候，目光中漾着一丝若有若无的光亮。

我不知道，Prime。他说。

Optimus的光学镜头黯淡了一下。

但是——他的音调略略扬起，没有了以往的冷淡与沉凝。但是，只要有人还能在最深的黑夜里歌唱，我就想要为此而去守护它。

新任的Prime侧过头，在全息影像里望着他，似乎在为他的这番发言而感到迷惑不解。

——给我打起精神来！Orion你这菜鸟！

猝不及防地，Prowl就这么吼了出来，啪地一拳砸到通讯装置上。于是Optimus惊愕的表情从屏幕上消失了。然后他跌坐回自己的位子，用手撑着额头。

他竟然吼出来了，对着那个Prime，对着那彷徨不知所措的档案管理员，Orion，Orion，Orion。他笑着。

在以后接踵而来的日子里，Autobot的两位高层因为这个名字，竟产生了不可思议的默契。他们仿佛共同分享了某个小小的秘密，生涩，隐秘，而又愉快。

有什么正在悄然改变。

那个冷眼旁观，漠然不为所动的Prowl的形象，正在逐渐坍塌，崩裂，荡然无存。

 

 

但他尚未意识到的是，一旦摒弃了冷漠的外壳，焦虑与苦痛就随之而来。密集的轰炸中，他在地下临时指挥部里逡巡徘徊着，光学镜头忽明忽暗，闪烁不定，犹如被困的斗兽。 

怎样才能减轻敌方的空中力量带来的压力？他喃喃低语。

他专属的军用通讯频道接通了。

哟，长官。还是那个声音，轻柔而又带些好笑的意味。

不知为什么，Prowl竟然松了口气。

我有个好点子，长官。年轻人在通讯频道的另一端说。假如一头哼哧哼哧摇着尾巴的电子狗会说话的话，大概也就是他的这种语气。

——让我们特别行动小组去偷袭Kalis的远程迫击炮基地。Kalis是Decepticon的空军的补给点，大部分战机都会在这里停留。我们可以趁他们准备降落的时候，用他们的炮，把他们那些嚣张的小飞机给打下来。

他语气热烈地说着，音调中溢满了韵律般的欢愉。

Autobot的高级将领的中央处理器开始高速运转。

不行。他断然拒绝。成功的可能性还不到5%。

至少不是0。特别行动小组组长抗议道。

够了。Prowl突然变得严厉，你以为我会因为一个异想天开的念头，就随便拿自己下属的性命开玩笑吗？

通讯频道的另一端沉默了下来。

您已经不知道什么叫冒险了。年轻人最后说，清亮的声音隐隐透出几许失望。丧失了敢于梦想和牺牲的力量，是可悲的。

Prowl疲惫地挂断了通讯。

 

 

他的逻辑分析系统告诉他，只要派遣特别行动小组到Kalis城，他就有5%左右的可能性扭转战局。如果失败，那么也不过是在阵亡名单上多出几十个名字，与每日的伤亡人数相比，其实相当微不足道。

他曾经冷静而又精确地计算伤亡率，有计划地将兵力投入战场，哪些是必然被牺牲的，哪些是可以保留下来的，他都心中有数。可是这一次，面对着如此简单的数字，他却无法计算，甚至无法思考。

那些数字不仅仅是数字。

（他存在于那些数字里。他就在那几十个生命之中。）

战况仍然在持续恶化中，他们节节败退。

他的光学镜头因为充电不足而显现出黯淡的深蓝。他整夜整夜地站在战略地图前，长久地，沉默地凝视着。地图上闪烁的红点和蓝色的路线幻化成了暧昧不明的线条和形象，精致的下颌，讥诮的嘴角，宝蓝色护目镜下清澈的目光。最终，他的目光却都会停留在那个醒目的红点上，Kalis。

他还是倒了下去。在两座城市接连沦陷的那个深夜。

得知最前线传来的消息后，他疲惫地挥了挥手，摒退了所有下属。他只想一个人静一静。

然后，没有任何预兆地，系统因为电量严重不足而强制关闭。他向后坠去，坠进了浓稠而又甜蜜的黑暗。

 

 

重启的时候，他的系统仍在低耗电状态下运行。他模模糊糊地意识到，有谁在抚摸着他的面颊，小心翼翼地，仿佛在碰触着什么珍贵的东西。

总有一天，每个冬日都会化为春风。

永志不忘。Prowl轻叹着，只有孩子与政治宣传才会说什么永垂与不朽。

他不确定自己究竟是真的说出了那句话，还只是在梦魇中低声呓语。

歌声停息了。不知是谁在说，那么，就让我永远做一个孩子。

你不可能永远唱下去。Prowl觉着视线里忽明忽暗，一切都在飘浮着游移不定。

那个声音带着些许笑意。时间会证明一切。让我们来打赌吧。

——我将会一直歌唱，直至永远。

Prowl想说这个赌约没有谁能够担当得起，他们在“永远”之前，全都渺小得无能为力。但又一阵晕眩袭来，他再度失去了意识。

 

 

系统再次恢复正常的时候，他有点茫然地发现自己正躺在医护室的充电床上。周围一片寂静，那些若有若无的声色与气息，都已消散殆尽。

在他昏迷的十几个塞时中，代丨理的指挥官核准了特别行动队呈上的报告，将第四小组派遣至Kalis城，执行偷袭计划。

——您已经不知道什么是冒险。那个年轻人说。

而他竟然就这样冒险了。Prowl抬起手，遮住了自己光学镜头。医护室的灯光寒碜碜地惨白着，如同死亡本身。

Decepticon再度发动了大规模的进攻，目标是Altihex环轨行省。这是横亘在铁堡前的最后的屏障，若被攻陷，等待着Decepticon的，将是通往铁堡的一马平川。

连天的轰炸中，Prowl在战场上率领着士兵们，艰难地抵抗着敌人的地面部队一波又一波的侵袭。他竭尽全力地调动起手头有限的兵力，他亲自上阵与敌人激烈厮杀，他甚至在战况最残酷的时候下令，将战死者的机体堆砌起来当作壁垒使用。他冷静，决断，无所不用其极。

因而也无人知晓，那个冷峻的指挥官，究竟在怀着怎样的绝望等待。

在遥远的Kalis城，有几十个年轻人，正在用他们的生命，去换取不到5%的希望。

——希望真的来临了。

敌方空中轰炸的频率忽然急剧减少。他们获得了喘息的机会，一鼓作气将已经渗入行省内的敌方部队驱逐出去。但他们自始至终无法联络上特别行动第四小组。每一声呼唤，都只能换回秘密通讯频道中沙沙作响的盲音。

那些年轻人成功了。人们说。他们将永垂不朽。

Prowl却只是朝通讯兵怒吼，别跟我说什么炉渣的永垂不朽，给我继续联络。

就这样自顾自地立下赌约，然后自顾自地离开，还真是可恶。

应该关上两周禁闭，不，三周……

他的手从通讯装置无声地滑落了下来。

 

 

那个可恶的小家伙回来了。拖着满身骇人的伤口，还有半条残破的胳膊。

他所率领的特别行动小组几乎全军覆没。能够活着逃出Kalis城内地毯式搜索的几个人，有的死在了中途，只有他，拼着性命回到了临时作战指挥部。他嘭地撞开战略模拟室的门，踉踉跄跄地冲进来，身后一路拖曳出凌乱纷碎的深紫色能量液的斑痕，宛若团团绽放的明艳繁花。

然后，他居然就理直气壮地倒在了众多高层军官面前，强制关机之前还不忘大声地说，我赢了，赢了，长官。我还能继续唱歌。

Prowl沉默了片刻，说，把他送到抢救室去。

（天晓得那一刻他有多么想把脸埋在那孩子伤痕斑驳的肩膀里，肆意地流泪。）

 

 

后来Prowl知道了他们在Kalis城的经历。

事实上，这个故事在后来漫长的岁月里，还将被Jazz不断地复述，添油加醋，变得充满传奇色彩。那辆聒噪的小汽车将会一遍遍地描述，他们是怎样偷袭重炮基地得手的，是怎样把降落的毫无防备的数百架战机打得七零八落的，又是怎样在骚丨动中趁乱逃走的。但是，那些最残酷的部分将会被他省略，在戒丨严之夜逃避搜捕的恐惧，目睹战友被当众处决却不能出声的悲恸，在返回途中遭受突袭的惊骇。他会在最不应该沉默的时候沉默下来，然后开始歌唱。永志不忘。我们，将永志不忘。

——这还只是开始。

数天后，Prowl对躺在维修床上的年轻人说。更残酷的还在后头，战争将会吞噬掉你更多的战友，乃至爱人。到了那时，你是否还能歌唱？

算啦，长官。年轻人的声音虚弱，却仍然自信满满。这个赌，我是赢定了。

这孩子的自信究竟是从哪来的。Prowl无奈地摇了摇头。

Jazz诡异地笑着。嘿嘿，而且现在这一盘算我赢了。长官，您知道的，愿赌服输。

哦，那你想要什么？考虑到你的战功，我可以将你的军阶擢升三级。

年轻人拼命地摇头，似乎不小心牵扯到了哪根痛觉神经的管线，疼得龇牙咧嘴。

Prowl望着他那副模样，笑了。然后他的笑容凝固在了脸庞上。

——吻我。

Jazz说。

于是可怜的特别行动小组组长在伤愈之后又蹲了两周禁闭，罪名仍然是扰乱军纪。

那两周里，他始终在呵呵傻笑，趴在铁门边跟看守的哥们儿东一句西一句地闲侃，说长官看似性丨冷丨淡，其实吻技远没有想象的那样糟糕。哦耶。

 

 

Decepticon经过了一段时间的整顿之后，又卷土重来。

这回，他们没能撑住。

艰苦卓绝的铁堡保卫战，最终来临了。

在地下的中央战略指挥室，Prowl面对着满墙屏幕上触目惊心的闪烁红点，深知这是他们最后的机会。

我们还是被逼到了这一步。Optimus叹息着。

那么就只有放手一搏了，伙计。战术家干脆地啪地关闭了大屏幕，打开建模装置，开始重新搭建战略模型。

Prime惊讶地注视着自己的副官。

怎么？Prowl从全息立体模型上抬起头来。

红蓝色的TF笑了起来。你变了，Prowl。

是的，他变了。逻辑分析系统告诉他，守住铁堡的几率不会超过20%。但他仍然想要尝试，如此迫切地，想要去冒险。

只要还有谁在歌唱，歌声穿透最深沉的夜色，穿透因为轰炸而被荒弃的残破建筑，穿透那些火种舱已经变得空空荡荡的尸首，这座城市，这个国家就值得去守护。

总需要一些天真和无知，让他们足以在死亡来临的前夜纵声歌唱。

总需要一些歌唱，让他们在面对死亡的时候，不致迷失方向。

他终于读懂了Sentinel话中的含义。

 

 

多年以后，历史学家将此次战役称之为奇迹。

Autobot在密集的轰炸中，守住了他们最后的防线，并且一鼓作气进行反击，收回了北半球的多数城市。Decepticon被迫与之签订了临时休战条约，至此，两极对峙的局面正式形成。

站在中央议会高高的台阶上，宣布战争暂告一段落的时候，Prime用内部通讯悄悄地对自己的副官说，没有任何牺牲会白白浪费，没有任何鲜血会白白抛洒，终有一天，所有的冬日都会化为春风。

我始终记得你说的那段话，Prowl。在最艰难的日子里。

那一刻，民众的欢呼声如同汹涌澎湃的潮水，淹没了他的声音。

Prowl看到那个年轻人，正在人群里上窜下跳，拼命地朝他挥手。

永，志，不，忘。Jazz用口型对他一字一句地说。

我们，将永远不会遗忘。

 

 

几百万个恒星年的时间转瞬即逝。

Jazz竟然真的还在歌唱，而且愈发聒噪。蓝星各色庞杂的音乐于他而言是再好不过的食粮，他就像这个星球上一种叫做海绵的古怪生命体那般，贪婪地吸收着各种各样的音乐，再将它们转换成自己的歌唱。Prowl以极大的毅力和耐力忍受着他对音乐的狂热癖好，尽管那家伙最热衷的重金属摇滚在严谨的战术家听来与维修床上的伤员的嘶嚎无异。

然而他还会时不时地唱起那首歌，那首旋律已经古老得连赛伯坦人也不知道起源的歌。

永志不忘。我们，将永志不忘。

看他还能唱到什么时候。Prowl无奈地想。

可是这句话早已失去了当初打赌的意味，变成一种习惯性的感叹。

有时候，Prowl觉得自己在这个赌局中已经输了，败给了那个年轻人许诺下的永恒。

他大概会这么一直歌唱下去罢。

在柳叶刀号上被击中火种舱，缓缓倒下去的时候，他仍然这么想着。

只是，我已经无法见证你的永恒了。

 

 

——不，别以为这样就可以结束。

Jazz站在Prowl的墓碑前。这个赌，我是赢定了。

然后他跪了下来，深深地低下头，吻着那方洁白的石碑。

他的发声系统在战争中遭到了永久性的损坏。那些熟悉的旋律，那些足以唤起陈年记忆的芬芳的旋律，都已呕哑。

但他仍然在歌唱，用嘴唇碰触着冰凉的大理石，一字一句地，无声地唱着。

 

 

没有一滴鲜血或者泪水会白白抛洒，

没有一只飞蛾会白白死于烛焰，

总有一天，每个冬日都会化为春风。

 

 

安谧的寂静之中，只有风在轻拂着漫漶的野草。

 

 

FIN


End file.
